Second Guessing the Career
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie finds herself wondering if being a detective is worth all the sacrifices.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this was meant to be a prompt fic based on our favourite couple but Helen's mind didn't let that happen so instead we have this little friendship one shot! I don't even know. It's based off the events in the episode "Fallen Angels" The character of Arlene is from my story, Soulmate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Second Guessing the Career]**

**

* * *

**

Jackie was sat at the bar nursing her glass of wine when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned round to see Stuart stood there. It had been so long since she'd seen him that she happily embraced him, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek as she allowed for the tears that had been stinging her eyes for the past hour. He just held onto her, his hand moving up and down her back as he whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay. When the hurricane of emotions passed, Stuart got himself a drink from the barmaid that smiled at him before he moved through to the back office with her.

Sitting down at Ewan's desk, he looked over at her. "So what is it this time?" He asked a little snappier than he meant for it to sound but it appeared that Jackie didn't pick up on it because she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," she whispered out loud and Stuart looked over at her because he was unsure what she meant. There were many times where Stuart would get a text saying that she needed company and that meant she needed to bitch about the job or the other two detectives but he could sense that tonight it was different.

"Jackie, you're frightening me. What's wrong?" He demanded to know pushing his chair so he was now sat right in front of her, his hand taking hold of hers as he stared her in the face so that he could read her facial expressions – once a detective, always a detective.

She looked at him as more tears fell down her face and she sighed. "I thought I was pregnant and it was possibly the first time in a long time I've felt excited about anything." She whispered looking down at her glass. "We had a case a couple of weeks back where Burke's probie came up to work with us from London and the things he said were Burke were cold and cruel but at the same time, he was right. Burke's the best thing DCI that any police force could ask for but what does he have to show for his amazing career?"

Stuart, however, had ignored the last part of her sentence because he was focusing on the first part. Jackie had thought she was pregnant? That was great. He could imagine how great she would be at being a mum and he actually felt devastated that the test had come out negative. He held on to her hand a little tighter as he focused on the last part of her sentence to know what she was talking about.

"Jacks, we know why he never loved anyone. Arlene was his true love and she died in his bedroom while we were all there. He loved her so much and that was everything he needed." Stuart warned her and she looked down at her hands as she too remembered that eventful night when the three detectives had learnt the reason for Burke being alone.

"I don't want to be like that though, Stuart. I don't want to be Burke's age and feel as if I let my soulmate slip through my fingers as well as my chance to have children." She admitted as she closed her eyes so that she could attempt to control her tears. She hated talking like her boss like this but she needed to talk about it at the same time. She needed for someone to understand how she was feeling.

"Jacks, do you even know who your soulmate is?" He asked her and she looked up at him. "Is it Chris? Can you see yourself living happily ever after with Chris and having his children?" She thought back to the times she'd had with Chris and couldn't help but smile. He was good for her. He understood her job thanks to working at the precinct too and he didn't give her shit for having to leave at last minute. However he'd eventually get pissed off with it. Everyone always does. There was only one guy in the world that would understand her schedule and she couldn't help but smile. "I knew it." Stuart said as if sensing what she was thinking.

"We argued today because he found the pregnancy test." She laughed thinking back to the way they'd both been bitchy with each other as they'd talked about the situation. "He almost seemed upset at the idea too." Jackie admitted as she looked over at him, a sad smile on her face as she realised that he had been upset. She hadn't even told him about her suspicions. He'd found out on a mission trying to find gum in her drawers – something she normally has in because she knows about his addiction towards the damned stuff.

"Jacks, I've told you time and time again that Robbie is madly in love with you but you never listen to me." He pointed out before taking hold of her hands again. "You need to sort this out and if you really want a family then maybe you do need to rethink your career like I did." Jackie knew that she could never do that. She'd been heartbroken when Stuart had admitted that he was leaving the force to be a more active part of his family's life and she'd thought it was a stupid thing to do. He was a major part in their lives without leaving their family behind too.

"I don't even know." She looked down at the wine glass before finishing its contents. "Well there's nothing really to think about. The test was negative, remember? I'm still childless." She forced a smile as she stood up, her gaze moving up to look at the clock so that she could see what the time was as Chris would be finishing soon. "Thanks for talking to me Stuart. You know it's always great to see you." She whispered leaning down and kissing him. "I miss your face at the station."

"Don't even lie. You guys probably have so much more fun without me." He joked but even in her tipsy state, Jackie could hear the sadness that laced his words. She smiled again before shaking her head.

"Now that's a lie. You were the glue to our little family." She smiled before sighing. "Well I best get going home because I suspect Chris will be coming over soon." She whispered before moving towards the door.

"Jacks," he called out just as she reached the door causing her to turn back and look at him, "whatever happens, remember that you're an awesome detective and that even if you do end up like Burke, you've led one hell of a life that anyone would be jealous of. You're amazing just the way you are." She smiled at him before leaving, a lone tear slipping down her cheek as she realised that Stuart hadn't cleared her head after all.


End file.
